O dia em que os Weasley desapareceram
by Iseedeadpeople e Metoo
Summary: Uma oneshot surpreendente, com um final que você nunca poderia imaginar. Reviravoltas a cada parágrafo. Presente de natal para os leitores de Harry Potter.


O dia em que os Weasley desapareceram

Por I see dead people e Me too

* * *

Fazia uma bela tarde de verão no dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur.

A família Weasley, Harry e Hermione se empenhavam com os preparativos da festa, que se realizaria à noite. Apenas Fred e Jorge não compareceriam, pois estariam ocupados com o trabalho. Até Percy (surpreendentemente) havia tirado um dia de folga do ministério. Mas o garoto não estava ajudando em nada: estava dormindo desde a hora do almoço e não queria ser acordado.

Lupin e Tonks também haviam sido convidados, mas só chegariam na hora da cerimônia.

A tarde foi bastante agitada e logo a hora do casamento chegou. Fleur estava demorando a se arrumar e, quando ela finalmente terminou, já estava muito tarde.

Teve início, então, a cerimônia de casamento.

O céu estava nublado e o clima estava muito frio. Ventos fortes começaram a soprar as nuvens, revelando uma lua completamente cheia.

Para a surpresa de todos, Gui e Lupin começaram a se transformar em lobisomens bem rápido. Rápido até demais. Os convidados não tiveram tempo de correr ou se esconder antes que os dois terminassem de se transformar.

Foi um pânico total.

De repente, Gui agarrou Rony por um braço e Lupin abocanhou o cabelo de Gina. Os lupinos correram em disparada para o interior de uma floresta próxima. Isso, é claro, sem largar as suas presas.

Harry e Hermione entraram em desespero. Os dois buscaram as suas varinhas n'A Toca e já estavam correndo ao resgate dos seus amados, quando o sr. Weasley os impediu.

Ele mostrou aos garotos um grande revólver que, segundo ele, atirava balas de prata. Coisa de trouxas. Eles resolveram, então, segui-lo em sua caçada aos amigos-lobisomens.

O grupo acabou se perdendo pela floresta. Passaram muito tempo procurando pelos quatro desaparecidos – dois agressores e duas vítimas -, mas não encontraram nada.

A floresta estava muito escura e, mesmo com a iluminação de suas varinhas, ficava difícil enxergar qualquer coisa por ali. Depois de muito procurar em vão, eles resolveram voltar – se é que conseguiriam.

Retomariam a caçada quando já fosse dia.

Foi então que ouviram alguns ruídos suspeitos e resolveram ficar um pouco mais para investigar. Os três – Harry, Hermione e sr. Weasley – encontraram uma mini-caverna (algo semelhante a uma toca de animal) e entraram nela.

Lá, tiveram uma visão horrível:

Gui e Lupin, ainda transformados, estavam sentados sobre uma pilha de ossos e sangue. Lupin palitava os dentes com o que parecia ser uma costela de Gina, enquanto Gui roia o que Harry pôde identificar como o fêmur de Rony.

**(2 WEASLEY'S DOWN, 5 TO GO)**

O sr. Weasley, sem pensar duas vezes, atirou em Lupin, que se espatifou morto no chão.

**POOOWWW!**

Depois disso, ele olhou para Gui com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:

-Desculpe, meu filho... – ele mirou a arma no peito de Gui – E adeus!

**POOOWWW!**

Gui também caiu morto no chão.

**(3 WEASLEY'S DOWN, 4 TO GO)**

Harry, que já estava apavorado pelo fato de Gina ter sido devorada, ficou ainda mais assustado:

-Sr. Weasley... Por quê?

-Era o que tinha de ser feito...

-Como é que o sr. vai viver carregando o peso de ter assassinado o seu próprio filho?

-Eu já estava preparado para que isso acontecesse algum dia.

**POOOWWW!**

O sr. Weasley também caiu morto no chão.

O motivo de sua morte?

Uma bala de prata que ele mesmo atirou na própria testa.

**(4 WEASLEY'S DOWN, 3 TO GO)**

Harry e Hermione não pensaram em outra coisa senão fugir daquele lugar imediatamente. E foi o que fizeram. Sem olhar para trás, os dois correram sem parar até chegarem ao jardim d'A Toca novamente.

A sra. Weasley, Carlinhos, Fleur e Tonks esperavam ansiosos por boas notícias a respeito dos seus entes queridos. Infelizmente... Não foi o que receberam.

Harry contou tudo o que viu (com detalhes) e Hermione confirmou a sua versão da história.

Todos ficaram desesperados.

O que fariam agora...?

Fleur, muito sabiamente, resolveu fazer um chá de camomila para tentar acalmar os ânimos de todos. Enquanto a menina se dirigia à cozinha, Carlinhos tentava consolar sua mãe e Harry e Hermione tentavam consolar Tonks.

-Foi melhor assim... – eles diziam.

Algum tempo depois, chamas podiam ser avistadas d'A Toca. No desespero, a sra. Weasley havia esquecido que a sua ex-futura-nora era como um Sim sem pontos de culinária: botava fogo na casa toda vez que pegava no fogão.

Todos ficaram **ainda mais** desesperados.

A sra. Weasley lembrou-se que Percy ainda dormia no último andar d'A Toca. Ela disse que iria salva-lo e Carlinhos resolveu ir junto. Quando os dois chegaram à sala de estar, encontraram Fleur queimada e desfigurada (e morta) no chão: o fogo já havia se alastrado por quase todo o primeiro andar.

Eles subiram e pegaram Percy, mas ao tentar voltar, perceberam que não havia mais por onde descer: a escada já estava em chamas.

Ao ouvir gritos pedindo por socorro, Tonks se lembrou de que era uma auror e que sabia alguns feitiços contra fogo. Ela correu para dentro da casa e, com um aceno de varinha, o fogo ia desaparecendo por onde ela passava.

-Não se preocupem, sou uma auror, está tudo sob controle agora e...

**POOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!**

Não, desta vez não foi nenhuma bala de prata...

Foi muito pior!

O fogo fez a casa explodir, e todos que estavam dentro morreram instantaneamente.

**(ALL WEASLEY'S DOWN, MISSION ACOMPLISHED)**

Harry e Hermione ficaram sem saber o que fazer...

Estavam completamente sozinhos...

Estava escuro...

Os dois já não tinham mais namorados...

Peraê!

Sozinhos...?

Escuro...?

Sem namorados...?

Não foi difícil para nenhum dos dois somar 2+2 e perceberem o que deveriam fazer agora. Logo os dois estavam aos beijos e amassos no chão do jardim d'A Toca em chamas, tomando cuidado apenas para desviar de uma ou outra faísca que saltava do incêndio.

De repente, porém, os dois foram interrompidos por um assobio. Pairando sobre suas cabeças estavam Lúcio e Draco Malfoy, montados em suas vassouras Nissan Turbo Power 2.0 de três lugares cada – a última palavra em vassouras.

-Olá, Potter! (Draco)

-Boa noite! (Hermione)

-O que aconteceu? (Lúcio)

-Todos os Weasley morreram. (Harry)

-Os Weasley finalmente desapareceram? (Draco)

-Vou **_ligar_** para o colégio, isso é motivo de comemoração! (Lúcio)

-Vocês estão indo para lá agora? (Hermione)

-Claro, vai estar mais animado que a Sapucaí. (Lúcio)

-Querem uma carona? (Draco)

-Sim! (Harry e Hermione)

-Por acaso vocês não estão interessados em serem da Sonserina? – Lúcio – Eu sou o novo diretor de lá.

-É mesmo? (Hermione)

-É claro que queremos. (Harry)

-Hahahahahaha...!

Todos riam de felicidade a caminho do carnaval de Hogwarts.

(trilha sonora de Harry Potter tocando)

FIM!


End file.
